


Signs of Life (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [44]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Club Vivid, Fanvids, Gen, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is strangely compelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "Where are we going?" / Jughead Jones, spoilers through mid-s2.





	Signs of Life (vid)

Song by Arcade Fire. Download link coming soon!

Premiered in Club Vivid at VividCon 2018.


End file.
